humblebeginingsfandomcom-20200215-history
Session 3 (8/16/09) - "Stolen Goods"
Log of game on Sunday August 16th as logged by Dungeonfag (Sammy Carrion). Timestamps are -6 GMT (CST) START CHAPTER 1: Road Trip 20:43 6Several weeks have passed, and February has turned to march, evolving from the end of winter into what has become a wonderful, temperate spring. Aside from the usual springtime lover's antics, the fields are now being worked earnestly, and things seem to be going smoothly. However, for today at least, it seems that a certain group of youths have other things to be doing. See, Nyssa and Thomas were caught leaving the 6 guardhouse last month, and both owe people favors for looking the other way. The favor has been called upon. See, Thomas has ratted out another young thief in town, who has been reprimanded for stealing a plow. This plow, they have been told, was sold to a merchant who has just left town, heading east. But the plow is very fine. And does belong to Farmer Wilkes. The leadership of the town, unwilling to do anything about 6 it, has imposed upon Nyssa and Thomas to figure out a solution to this. The two of t 20:45 6The two of them have been told that it doesn't matter how things get solved, as long as nothing illegal or wrong is done, and that farmer wilkes should probably get his plow back. Yes, this is ridiculous. But, well....people don't really like Thomas. And Nyssa had pissed off her superiors already that day. This is the reason why everyone has been gathered. Because, well, this kind of thing is going to be difficult without help. 20:46 "So? Lets just steal it back." 20:47 * Nyssa_Pritchart is slightly grumbling as she's strapping on a sort of holster for her daggers that she can easily conceal under he guard uniform. And if we get caught? I heard merchants cut the hands off of theives. Wait a sec, how did you guys convince me to come along anyway? 20:48 * Fen_McRoth just arrived, he spended the day in Martha's house, trying to understand her silent nephew, slowly walking towards Tom and saluting him with a BROFIST- "We wouldn't have had this problem if a certain someone hadn't snuck into the guard post..." Nyssa said, but she seemed more irritated with her superiors than Thomas. "Besides, you guys wanted to help, right?" 20:49 "Also...I'd think stealing it back woud pose all sorts of problems." * Thomas_Blackstone obliges him, still not quite sure how the hell this little ritual caught on. * Amy_Morrison quickly follows Fen, making suer he doesn't do anything stupid after just having several bones healed. It's not really safe... "Only if we get caught, Nyssa. Only if we get caught." "Get caught doing what?" Amy seems to have not gotten the memo 20:50 * Thomas_Blackstone is pointedly ignoring Sammies question. 20:51 So Tom...we got to caught a thief right? "Don't worry about it, Amy." Nyssa finishes suiting her daggers up as she pats herself down to make sure everything is in place. "This sure is going to be fun." It's ok to pummel him into oblivion? -Fen smiles and laughs a bit, eager to test himself- 20:52 "I'm confused..." Amy rubs the back of her head using her staff, even if it's not a true "staff" per se... "We're... not going to need to fight, are we?" i look nervous... "Oh no, we already know who did it. And he should be sitting in a nice little cell... right, Amy?" *scratch that, I meant Nyssa >.> 20:53 Ahh Sammy don't worry, if something happens don't worry! Tom and I can take on Everything "Yeah...how'd you find about about that thievery, anyways?" "And something tells me I'm going to be fixing them up afterwards..." Amy mutters to herself. 20:54 . . . Well, the easiest way to do it is to just buy it back. i...i still got my money from the mission for Mr.Fancypants "You DO have the money, right?" 20:55 "Nope!" * Sammy_Carrion glares at Nyssa and Tom * Thomas_Blackstone grins "Why do you ask? And I dont know if thats going to be an option... Thief spent all the gold on... ah, well, Id rather not say." Ale and wenches? * Amy_Morrison , finally figuring out what exactly was going on, facepalmed with her staff hand and ended up giving herself a lump on her forehead. "*cough* Yes." Tom, you would dothe same, don't lie to me 20:56 * Thomas_Blackstone looks at Nyssa, then at Fen. "Why... Id never. Why would you say such a thing?" 20:57 "Owww~" 6 Amy quickly puts a hand to her head and fixes the damage from her blunder 20 seconds previous. That's besides the point. eh. * Fen_McRoth laughs a bit at Tom's face "Maybe he'll give it back if we ask." i search "First off we need to find that plow before he gets so far away we can't track him. We can go from there..." "I doubt it...it's a pretty useful farming tool." 20:58 Do we know which way he went? * Amy_Morrison doesn't know, this is the really the first she's heard of this. well, i still got my silver coins.. * Thomas_Blackstone shrugs Me too...but I'm kinda saving up. 20:59 If we have to, I'll offer my money, though. 6You guys know where he went, at least. East. You know that on the major roads out, there are a few inns about a day's ride away. But of course, this creates a problem. You guys don't have horses. The merchant had a horsedrawn cart. "I spent most of mine..." Amy sweatdrops as the magical veins of her staff shine brightly. i'll do thesame "No. We're not paying our own money for this. Thats just crazy." "... Not that Im calling you crazy, Nyssa." 21:00 "You have a better idea?" Amy askes, not liking where this may be going. "You're not even paying your own money!" Tom, this work has a reward? "Pfft, no." If the reward is bigger than the money we are spending it's ok No reward!? what...why are you doing this Tom? you never do things without a reward! 21:01 I don't even know whwere you guys got this kind of money. I work harder than any of you for money, and I get a pitance as an allowance! "why do you always need a reward? We're doing something good!" Ever the altruist, Amy tries to get them started before they get too far behind. I'm gonna have to talk to my mom later... 21:02 "I don't even get that much..." Amy makes sure she's not seen as the greedy girl of the group. 21:03 "Hey! Lets just focus here... We cant buy it back... but we CAN do things diplomatically. And if that fails, we just steal it!" Tom...the guy in jail thinkedthat way too, you know? 21:04 "Piece a cake. Easy way to wile away an afternoon. * Amy_Morrison tries to take a swing at Thomas for even THINKING of stealing the plow back, using her staff as a makeshift billy club. This is going to hurt... 21:05 "We need to hurry, though...every minute we spend here, the man is getting farther and farther away. Well, we're not going to get anywhere just standing here. let's get on the road and talk about it on the way. "Right...let's go!" * Thomas_Blackstone dodges/ 21:06 "Hey, what was that for!?" * Sammy_Carrion is already starting out a bit. "You guys coming or what?" I don't know Tom, seems that every girl in this town want to "hit" you, and not in the good way 6So....it's easy enough for Fen to borrow his father's old, but still serviceable horse. But it can still only hold one rider and none of you guys know how to ride. It might stand to reason that some kind of cart might be needed if you're gonna all travel at a decent pace. "Stealing the plow is what got us in this mess to begin with! I am NOT going to stoop to that level!" You can tell Amy's not gonna take no for an answer on this one. 21:07 It's ok Amy, chiil out ok? -Fen pats her in the head, messing with her hair- "Im just going to steal it *back* No one gets hurt... except for the merchant, but thats what he gets for buying stolen goods." "He didn't know it was stolen! He shouldn't be at fault." "Hm...perhaps I can convince someone in town that's leaving that we all need passage. I *am* the daughter of one of the richest families in town." 21:08 "Maybe we can ask someone to lend us a cart or something?" 21:09 I can ask my old bald man for his Horse it's old, but he survived a few battles, it's a strong one * Nyssa_Pritchart scratches her chin. "He can only carry one person, though." "Plus, none of us can really ride a horse." "Like I said, if we could only get a cart..." maybe 2, it used to be a warhorse~ Let's get a cart and use invincible as a pack horse 21:10 "Seems better than walking..." Amy mused. * Thomas_Blackstone walks off "It's still going to take nearly half day to make it down there..." 21:11 "HEY, where do you think you're going?" "right, you work there...still, what other way can we go?" Amy asks Sammy quizically. "Looking for something to ride in." He says, still walking. 21:12 Tom, didn't your father was a adventurer too? don't he have a horse? "Good idea...my parents might have something, working with wood and all...I';ll be back in a few." Amy takes off for home. * Thomas_Blackstone comes back a good 5 min later. "Well, Im all out of ideas." 21:13 "Fen... please don't bring my father into this." Awww bro, sorry about that -Fen punches Tom in the shoulder, in a manly way- 21:14 "... ow." * Amy_Morrison returns with a grin on her face. "My parents have a cart we can use, asw long as we unload it first...you guys alright with helping?" 21:15 Well, i'm not bringing old Abraham on this. he can hardley make the weekly trip, he's not making this one. Bro, i'm going home to borrow bald men's horse, let's go and take a drink before unloading the Cart? * Amy_Morrison grabs Fen by his shirt collar. 1 "No one's going to get drunk on ale before we do this." 21:16 awww, it's only Orange Juice Amy, come you too if you want :P * Amy_Morrison sniffs for a second, then thinks for a bit. 21:17 "I think we should unload the cart first, then get some juice. Well, it's ok.. let's go and do this one quick "Great, more fun..." "Come on guys, we';vve got a cart to rig up!" "I'm going home to get my travel flask..." 21:18 "Grab it after we're done, then." c'mon, let's do this quickly 6And....fast-forward. You guys unload the cart, get your things, notify your parents, and hook up this cart to Invincible. It's not going to be a comfortable ride, but...well, it'll probably do. Which one of you guys is gonna try driving this makeshift carriage? Uhm... 21:19 "Well, it's Fen's horse...it seems like he would have the best time with it..." Amy chimes in. 21:20 "That's a good idea." Nyssa smiles. Well... i'll try, it shouldnt be hard.-Fen takes a good look a the big black horse- 21:21 * Fen_McRoth Climbs into the horse's seat, taking the reins and trying to accustom himself to the Horse. It's ok...! 6Invincible doesn't look entirely comfortable with this arrangement. He's a warhorse. Not a pack beast. But he's complying, at least. Though begrudgingly. 21:22 awww c'mon man!! it's not so heavy as your armor! chill out! -Fen starts to hug and pat Invincible's head and ears- * Amy_Morrison notices the slow pace and wonders if there's somethign wrong with the horse. She knows it's old but... "Hey, you think it's hurt or something?" He don't like being a packhorse... * Sammy_Carrion is following next to the cart. 21:23 It's his Warrior pride, i can feel it * Thomas_Blackstone stares at the thing. "Its like two mules actually managed to have a baby... And it's not meant for this world." "Something wrong, Sammy? you really don't need to walk all the way to the next town, you know." i'm better like this. "We shouldn't ride him too hard...ooh, if only my family were rich enough, we could afford to buy a Dragon and fly it." 21:24 "Actually, if you want to get off, i can guide the horse Fen." "If you say so..." Amy shudders at the thought of a dragon. Yes her magic was probably the best suited to deal with one, but those things are huge! * Thomas_Blackstone clambers into the cart. "Well, we movin', or what?" 21:25 it's ok sammy.. -Fen talks to the horse's ear- Are you ok champ? "We've been moving, Tom..." Amy was getting fed up with the guy, really quickly... 6Invincible will start going, though he seems to take poorly to being guided. Good thing the path is straight, and he seems to want to stay on the path, anyways. He still doesn't seem too happy, though. 21:26 awww man, i forgot asking my old bald man about how making this guy happy... -Fen tries with the classic carrot- * Nyssa_Pritchart is nibbling on some food that she took with her. "Gah, yeah, sorry... This whole thing is giving me a headache." * Amy_Morrison only brought a water flask she filled up herself prior to leaving. well that and her staff, of course. CHAPTER 2: Silver Tongued Haggling 21:27 6And....by the time you get to the inn, it's starting to get dark. There are two men in armor standing on either side of the road, holding staves with lanterns hooked upon them. They motion for you to stop when you draw close. Sammy's seen this before, at least. "What's this...a bunch of kids? What are you doing out here at this time?" "We're here to see a man about a hoe." . . . 21:28 "Sammy, you know these guys?" Amy whispers to the girl, she'd seem to know the most about this part. 21:30 * Sammy_Carrion nods. "Hey Jonas. My friend basically said it. There's a merchant who came by here with some stolen property. We're here to see if we can't reclaim it. I may as well pick up the mail while I'm here as well. " 21:31 "We're not going to steal it or anything, Are we?" Amy says as she shoots a glare at Thomas. * Nyssa_Pritchart pops up. "Of course not!" 6"A....hoe.", not the response he was looking for. But upon Amy speaking to Sammy, recognition gleams in the man's eyes. "Oh...it's you.", people remember her because of who her father was. "Well....go ahead then. And be careful.", the stealing part isn't heard by the guards. Luckily,. We are supposed to retrieve it with peaceful ways~ 21:32 * Thomas_Blackstone remains quiet. 21:33 * Sammy_Carrion mumbles quitely "I really wish they wouldn't look so guilty..." "I know, right?" Amy says, nodding to the mail girl. 21:34 * Sammy_Carrion gives an uncharacteristicly glum look. "You have no idea what i'm talking about" 6There are two inns, side by side here, with a large stable in between. Lanterns light all three of these buildings. And...the merchant's cart, which you guys have at least seen in passing can be seen, also inside the stable beside two small horses. 21:35 "It's getting dark...and my magic can't produce any kind of good light. I think we should turn in soon..." "I'm going to take a look at his cart. Yknow, just to see if he still has the hoe. Yeah." "Errr, Plow." 21:36 "Damn, Ive fallen victim to my own joke..." * Nyssa_Pritchart rolls her eyes slightly at him. good luck Tom "Well...what do we do now?" We find the merchant 21:37 "We find what's the cheaper inn and wait for tomorrow. travelling by night is too risky." * Thomas_Blackstone jumps down, and dissapears into some convenient shadows near the cart. "you're telling me. that's why i like to make this trip starting bright an early. it's a good thing i was supposed to make it tomorrow" 21:38 * Nyssa_Pritchart hops down and begins to pet the warhorse. "Sorry about the treatment." "yeah...I guess it's good to call it for tonight." 6There's a sleepy-looking young man sitting behind a desk inside the stables. It seems like a makeshift office. "What....need stabling for the night?" I'm supposing it's a good idea~ 21:39 Yeah, take care of him, it's a veteran 6And yes, he's good enough to see the sneaking Thomas. Though he does nothing to accuse him for now. Just treats him like any other person. 21:40 * Nyssa_Pritchart finishes combing the warhorse. "Really, we'll solve this soon. Just put up with this a little longer, okay?" 21:41 * Thomas_Blackstone see's the man, stops skulking, and walks back towards the others. 21:42 - Fen_McRoth has quit IRC: Ping timeout * Amy_Morrison looks at the two inns and tries to see how much copper she has on her. not much but maybe enough to cover herself and maybe one other person if she had to. 6"Guess not?", the man shakes his head. He's used to dealing with sneaks and thieves. Most of them cut it out when caught. Meanwhile, Invincible seems to be irritable out here. He's putting up with it, but...well, he's irritated. - Joined: Anonymous (Anonymous@4A1C43FB.E5BFE8E0.12415150.IP) - Anonymous changes nick to Fen_McRoth 21:44 "Lets set up at the Inn where our merchant is staying." 6Assuming you guys stable your horse, and check either inn, you'll find it rather quiet tonight. Both inns are smoke-filled, and are sparsely populated. In one, however, you see the man you're looking for. A tall, fat fellow, with a long knife strapped to his belt. He's currently speaking to another man at a table over some food and drink. "Let's check the Minstrel first" I point to the inn on the left good idea Sammy 21:45 * Amy_Morrison sees a man she can only to assume to be the person they were looking for and gathers the rest of the party to see. "I think that's the guy..." "He looks kinda scary...What do you think we should do?" Nyssa grips her side at the hidden dagger there. 21:46 * Amy_Morrison sees the knife and figures this is not a good time to be doing anything. Relax Nyss, let's just talk smoothly "He might be drunk, I really think talking to him now is not a good idea." "Yeah..." i will talk to him 21:47 * Sammy_Carrion walks up the bar "Hey Lenny" "If we get up early enough tomorrow we might be able to talk to him before he leaves." Amy pulls Fen back before he does anything...stupid. "That sounds like a good idea. Catch him early as he's leaving." 21:48 6You guys, for your part, are mostly ignored by everyone except the barstaff. The bartender, a thin, older man smiles. "Hello there...it's...a bit late for you to be here...isn't it? Got some kind of special work to be doing?" Nyssa hops up to the barkeep. "Yeah..." She points over at the fatman. "Know anything about him?" 21:49 * Sammy_Carrion gets on the bar stool "The usual, milk in a tall glass" 21:50 it's been a long walk 6"Ah...this your friend, girl?", he seems to be in a good mood today. "That man over there? Not sure...I've never seen him before...but he seems to be a big spender. Think he's some sort of merchant or something.", and...they'll be given milk, which unfortunately tastes kind of off. 21:51 * Thomas_Blackstone asks for water... he's not exactly made of money, yknow. "Yeah...he a friendly type? I'm just curious." 21:52 * Amy_Morrison sees the two girls getting a glass of milk and asks for more of the same. 6The water also tastes a bit off. Maybe a bit like crappy beer has been mixed in. Which wouldn't be unheard of. i'll take a glass of lemonade -Fen smiles- 21:56 6"Lemonade? We've got no lemons, I'm afraid. Or any good sugar. We've got milk, water, and spirits. And that's all."6, Nyssa asks a question. The bartender shrugs. "I suppose....but who isn't friendly after a few drinks?" Yeah...i suposse, gimme milk then. -Fen is a bit angry- * Nyssa_Pritchart nods and smiles. Ah, thank you. 21:57 * Amy_Morrison nods as she drains her milk. supposed to be good for you. "Maybe if we get up early enough we can talk to him, maybe he'll be a bit more sympathetic. 6Drinks are served. Food is offered. The men seem to be busy talking, though. And then they get up. And leave, departing outside. 21:58 "Hmmm... Ill follow them." "Don't get too close!" Amy warns thomas as he leaves. * Sammy_Carrion gets up and follows as well. "I'm getting some fresh air" 21:59 * Thomas_Blackstone skulks outside, trying not to draw to much attention to himself. * Amy_Morrison decides sleep is going to be better for her at this point, so she can do something more with this in the morning. "Nyssa, you think we could share a room for the night?" "Of course!" 22:00 * Amy_Morrison goes to the check-in and gets a room for the two of them, as well as Sammie. the girls have to stick together after all... 6"Yeah...lemme tell you, you've gotta see this piece of junk...some kid tried asking for a gold coin for it...ended up giving him about five silver. Figure someone crazy might want it.", they're headed towards the stables and talking. "Maybe you'll wanna take a look at some of the planks I have. The cloth and wood from that village is all high-quality stuff." - Joined: Anonymous (Anonymous@EB39813E.24F11E06.12415150.IP) 22:01 - Fen_McRoth has quit IRC: Ping timeout * Thomas_Blackstone waves at the man. "Hey! What sort of junk?" - Anonymous changes nick to Fen_Mcroth 22:02 6They don't seem to notice those that followed. And the guy at the desk doesnt' question them, since they have a reason to be there, now. The two men go towards the merchant's cart...and then...Thomas speaks. They turn. "What? Who are you?", the fat one says. ...someone wouldn't be trying to accost them here, would they? 22:03 "I've been trying to catch up to you all day" This isnt the way he usually does this... but hey, he dragged everyone out there, and he feels bad about it "I heard you bought a plow off of someone in town." * Sammy_Carrion speaks up. That's stolen goods. "*" 22:04 * Fen_Mcroth don't think Sammie talking that was a good idea. 22:05 6"That thing's a plow?", it seems like they have some business to do. And then Sammy speaks up. The man seems to get serious. His hand goes down to his knife, though he doesn't draw it. "I think we'd better talk this over inside. Where people are less likely to be left bleeding out here without witnesses.", he means this to serve the purpose of making them understand why he might look a little pissed, and to also intimidate them. "I think we should catch up to Tommy..." Once again, the hand goes to her side. 22:06 * Thomas_Blackstone rolls his eyes "Dont mind her. I just want to buy it off yah." "Suit yourself, I need the sleep...wake me up if you need me..." Amy says as she rolls over and falls to sleep on her cot. 22:07 6"Inside. Not doing any business out here.", the man's lived through his share of rough times. He's not about to budge on this one, it seems. * Sammy_Carrion eyes the knife. "Tom, lets not do anything rash" i say quietly as my hand grazes where my own knife is under the coat. butterflies flutter in the stomache. "alright, inside" * Nyssa_Pritchart steps outside of her room and checks the shoulder holsters again before heading back to the main inn area, looking for Thomas. 22:08 * Fen_Mcroth Fen slowly enters, following Thomas, sighing as he starts to walk "Fine, sure. I just want to get this over with." looks at Sammy "Okay, okay, lets all stop touching the sharp, pointy things. Jeese, youre acting all paranoid" *heads inside* 22:10 "Oh, hey." Nyssa is there. * Sammy_Carrion is looking a little pale "Hey. There's business to be had." * Amy_Morrison is tossing and turning in her cot, having a very strange and frankly frightening dream, her staff blazing with blue light. 6And so they return inside again. The fat man's friend retreats upstairs, wanting nothing to do with any of this. The merchant himself continues to look serious. "Stolen or not, what I've bought is mine. You want it? You'll pay for it." 22:11 It's ok..we are planning to pay it, chill out man ok? "Ok, fine. But honestly, it's not that valuable. Just sentimental to the man it was stolen from." 22:12 6"Fifty silver." . . . 22:13 "BUT YOU BOUGHT IT FOR FIVE!" he blurts, Now feeling better that she's where people can see her, Sammy lets out a laugh. 22:14 6"Right. And when I buy things, I sell them for a profit. It's a one-of-a-kind item, and it's obviously worth quite a bit to you people if you went all the way out here for it." "You're joking right? take the 5 silver you got for it. it's the better deal here" "This is just rediculous... * Thomas_Blackstone shrugs "We'll just head home and tell him that it's lost." i'll give you ten. 22:18 "Listen...You know, I could ALWAYS have you blacklisted, merchant. I am the daughter of Daniel Pritchart, and you *know* how influential they are..." 22:19 "We don't even have to do that, all we have to do is turn him into the town guard. He's dealing in stolen goods, who's to say he wasn't in on it with the theif? " 22:21 "And, on top of all this... the item itself is junk. I mean, is it really worth all of this trouble?" 22:24 6Well, all this, and the fat man's bravado fades a bit. He exhales. "Alright...look. I don't want any trouble. But I still wanna make a profit off it...how about fifteen?" 22:25 You've been offered 10, that's a decent profit right there. 22:26 * Amy_Morrison stumbles into the conversation, half-asleep but having woken up from a really scary dream. Her sense are in overdrive from what she thought had happened, even if she's still in a nightgown. 22:27 "Hey, look... we get that you want to make a profit, but as it stands, the only buyers you're going to find are penniless hoarders... and us. 10 silver is what we have, and it's the offer that you're going to take." 22:28 6Thomas makes a good point. The man exhales. "Fine. It's yours. Hand over the money, and I'll help you move it into your wagon or cart or whatever." * Fen_Mcroth Hands Tom his 5 silver. 22:29 "Oh, thank you so much!" "That's it?" 6Amy thinks to her self. screw this, she's going back to bed... * Thomas_Blackstone digs in his pockets, comes up with 2 silver... pretty much what he would have paid for his room tonight. Wait for me Amy, i'm going to bed too... 6"Let's get one of the guards to witness the transaction.", the man will say, and he'll start walking outside, calling over one of the lantern-bearing guards in the process. "Besides, we may need his help...the thing's big and ugly." 22:30 * Nyssa_Pritchart smiles and pats Thomas on the shoulder. Wait.. i'm staying Don't worry. * Nyssa_Pritchart hands over 5 silver as well. "Hey, Fen, buddy... I owe you man." "I'll come along too..." 22:31 It's ok bro, you know i'll do anyhting for my friend * Thomas_Blackstone gets up and follows the others... 22:32 * Fen_Mcroth Yawns, so...basically mission complete? 6And...you converge in the stables, where the man will reveal what you're purchasing. It's a big metal contraption lined with all sorts of teeth, some levers and gears, a big seat, and well...it's very scary and dangerous looking and big and heavy. "Alright...so..you hand over the money....and you can move this into your own cart..." 22:33 "We should still stay the night. plus I have to get the town's mail" What..what the heck is that thing? * Thomas_Blackstone blinks "Dayum." 22:34 6Basically, imagine someone's worst nightmare involving a bicycle, some sort of land-consuming, crawling, bladed plow, and a healthy dose of insanity, and that's basically what you have here. "Suppose that this is the best deal I'd have got for it anyways." * Sammy_Carrion raises an eyebrow "So that's what he's always tinkering with..." "Dayum." 22:35 . . . "Don't know how we're gonna load it, though...uhm....", the young man at the desk speaks up. "Don't even think about asking if you can use the pulleys here. The answer is no." "Dayum." "Can't we all lift it at once?" sure we can 22:36 * Thomas_Blackstone is about ready to start crawling inside to get a look at all the cool gears and mechanisms and stuff "well, may as well give it a try" "OI TOM. you help too" "huh?" he starts playing with a lever. obviously 22:37 6It looks cool, but one half of the thing is essentially bladed horror. One of you tries to lift a part of it, a lever is moved. The teeth start moving, blades move in a terribly frightening and eviscerating manner. The fat man jumps back. "I don't care how you do it, just get that thing out of my cart!" chill out fattie, we'll do it "Fen! Be nice to him!" * Nyssa_Pritchart throws a small pout at him. Sorry 22:38 * Thomas_Blackstone snaps out of it. "Uh, well... its on wheels... lets just back one cart up to the other and roll it across." Chill out, Mister Fattie, we'll make this for you * Nyssa_Pritchart sighs. I'm sorry, he's like that sometimes." 22:39 6It's...well, frightening. But Fen's strong enough to manage it. And thomas certainly does have a good suggestion. It'll take several tense, horrifying hours...but you'll move it into your own cart. Now something else becomes apparent. You guys are gonna have to share the cart with a very sharp, very much taking-up-a-lot-of-space nightmare plow tomorrow. "OOH, OOH!! Lets ride it home!" 22:40 Are you...crazy? * Thomas_Blackstone gives her a dashing grin "Like a fox." 22:41 6Does this really seem like a good idea, though? Wouldn't you be ripping through all the roads like a madman? 22:42 * Thomas_Blackstone answers his mental narrator (who sounds a lot like a certain Marvel comics founder) with a simple "I wouldnt ride it on the road, of course." "What if we accidentally tear up someone's property? 22:43 "you know, we COULD all walk..." "Uh... free plowing? ... You're no fun." he looks a bit down trodden. 22:45 "There's fun and there's frightening the local populace." CHAPTER 3: Late Night Rendezvous 22:46 "Can we just turn in? I, uh, have something to do tomorrow" 22:47 *sighs* "Alriiight... God, Fen's snoring is horrible..." 22:48 * Nyssa_Pritchart smiles. Alright. 22:53 "Uhhhh... actually, Nyssa, can I talk to you for a bit?" He waits till sammy has gone off 22:54 "Suit yourselves" I walk off 22:55 Uhm... What's up? 22:57 "Uh... I dunno... I just wanted to talk about what happened at the watch house... But uh, maybe somewhere thats not a stable." 22:59 * Nyssa_Pritchart looks around for a bit. Uh...okay... <_< 23:02 * Sammy_Carrion pokes her head out. "Uh, which room were we in again?" 23:03 * Thomas_Blackstone drifts out into the cool night air... "So uh, we've got the plow back, you think that guys going to talk? I mean... I know you want to keep it a secret..." 23:04 "Uhm... 23:05 "Uh, i'm not interupting anything here am I?" *Weeaboo sweatdrop* 23:06 "N-no! OF COURSE NOT!" * Nyssa_Pritchart runs off. 23:07 "What." "... ... ..." *edges out of the room* "What I'm thinking. Everyone already knows you two are a couple." 23:08 * Thomas_Blackstone pokes his head back *into* the room "Yeah, I know. But she dosnt." 23:09 "... I should go after her." *runs off* * Nyssa_Pritchart is somewhere by herself and looking a little nervous. under the breath "teenagers..." 23:10 "Hey! Get back here!" 23:11 * Thomas_Blackstone starts looking for her... "C'mon..." 23:12 * Sammy_Carrion somehow manages to find the room where the girls were staying, mostly by the blue glow exploding out from a room being fueled by Amy's nightmares * Nyssa_Pritchart isn't really hiding, she's just by herself outside near a shed or something. 23:13 "Uhm..." "Well that's interesting" I sit down and take out a wood scupture i've been working on and start wittling by the light of the terror. * Thomas_Blackstone stumbles onto her "Hey, whats wrong?" 23:15 "Uhh...uhm..." * Nyssa_Pritchart is digging a toe into the ground nervously. 23:16 "What?" 23:17 * Thomas_Blackstone looks seriously confused "I mean... you didnt think that Sammy didnt already know, did you? She's how I tracked you down!" * Nyssa_Pritchart just blushes slightly. "I know...it's just so hard to think that everyone knows now." 23:18 * Thomas_Blackstone shrugs "Why's it matter?" "Well...uh...uhm..." 23:19 * Nyssa_Pritchart covers her face in embarassment. * Sammy_Carrion gets thirsty and heads for the tavern to get a glass of warm milk before hitting the sack. I come across the two and watch from a distance, unknown to them 23:20 "I dont understaaaand..." He grasps the sides of her arms. "I mean, its kinda funny, when you think about it..." 23:21 * Sammy_Carrion is kind of getting into it, but kind of wants it to move along faster. she's tired. "Hm...? Why's that?" * Nyssa_Pritchart lowers her arms. "HEY! MAKE OUT ALREADY!" * Sammy_Carrion stands there with a shiteating grin 23:22 "Should I kill her now, or wait intill there arnt any witnesses?" 23:24 ... Tommy! * Nyssa_Pritchart lightly smacks him. 23:25 * Nyssa_Pritchart is then stomping off towards Sammy while making a motion to draw her daggers. "Sammy! You are SO dead!" "Ow... Why is everyone hitting me today?" 23:26 * Sammy_Carrion screws her face somewhere between terror and humor, grabs the hilt of her own knife, and bolts back to the room CHAPTER 4: On The Road Again 23:27 6It's morning. Time to go home. Upon setting off, it seems you guys have a problem. Invincible seems to really not like the idea of carrying that death-machine. 23:28 I really don't blame him. "We could always ride it." 23:29 * Thomas_Blackstone grins * Sammy_Carrion walks in with a huge stuffed bag, the town's mail, and throws it in with the death machine. "NO" 23:30 Carrying something like is sure to take years off his lifespan... 23:31 "Ah, he "Fen could lift that thing all by himself. This old horse could just as easily do it on Wheels. it carried all of you guys." He'll be fine. Besides, how else are we getting back?" 23:32 6Carrying something ilke this is likely to make people stare. The guards keep their distance as you guys urge the horse down the road...they're not fucking with this thing. And...so begins an even more difficult trip. However, it seems you won't be making it home all that easily. Mostly because halfway through the trip....someone knocks an elbow into a lever, and the thing goes off. Nobody's hurt, but in the process, the 6 mailbag has been eviscerated, dumping letters in a pile, and you've managed to terminally damage one of the cart's wheels. Invincible, for his part, goes batshit insane and is now freaking the hell out. 23:33 AAAAAAAHGRAJHOHJFOSIH TSRF! OH NO! I TOLD YOU LAZY ASSES TO WALK! 23:34 "I DID WALK! WHYD YOU THROW A BAG OF PAPER IN WITH THE GRIM BLOODY REAPER!?" 23:35 * Nyssa_Pritchart facepalms so hard at the moment. Alright! "BECAUSE I THOUGHT NO ONE WOULD BE SO STUPID AS TO TOUCH THE DAMNED THING!" The damage's been done, let's take control already!@ 23:36 "I knew I should have ridden it!"\ 23:37 6Invincible's still going crazy and may kick someone in the face if someone doesn't do something about it. Or worse, he could just bolt. * Nyssa_Pritchart is going to try and calm the horse down. 23:38 * Thomas_Blackstone is going to help her "Hey! Grab his reigns!" 23:43 Shh! Shhhh... Relax... 23:44 6Nyssa seems to be pretty talented with animals, it seems. Or maybe Invincible just likes her because she combs and brushes him and he feels neglected normally. Either way, he's at least not kicking anymore, though he's still struggling. It's okay, Invincible, I'm really sorry about that... 23:46 well, Tom, looks like you get your wish... 23:47 * Sammy_Carrion is recoiling a bit from the horse, a bit scared to get kicked * Thomas_Blackstone is sorta... transfixed by the image of Nyssa calming down the horse. He manages a few "There theres"... 23:48 in a calming voice. 6Well...at least Thomas isn't doing anything to scare the horse. He still seems pretty upset, though. 23:54 Hey...Hey easy there pal, easy there -Fens remember something from a talk with his father, about how scratching his left ear usually calms him- Who is a good boy? who is the most awesome warhorse in the world? -as he scratches said place- 23:55 6Well, Invincible seems more or less satisfied with Nyssa, Fen, and Thomas giving him attention. But it still doesn't solve the problem you guys still have about the busted cart. 23:56 Oh, great... What should we do now? * Thomas_Blackstone shakes himself out of it "We keep going... What else are we going to do?" He jumps into the back seat of "The Reaper" 23:57 Well... if we find trees, we could fix the cart 23:58 "take your pick" I gesture at the forest around us that would take hours though plus we don't have the tools to do it. Yeah... i mean, to make a wheel 23:59 Hm...this is a fine mess, indeed. "Does any of us have an axe?" 00:00 "like this?" i pull out my hatchet, not much good for cutting more than light firewood. uhmm, i was thinking on punching the tree~ "You would, wouldn't you..." 00:01 "I think Im going to get to work removing these blades. Give me a hand, Fen?" * Sammy_Carrion walks over to the death machine and inspects it i wouldnt do that... let's just take a wheel off. Yeah... 00:02 Sure bro! "Why not?" He looks under, sticks a hand in "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!" comes back out with a stump. seriously. 00:03 Ok, not seriously. He pulls his hand out of his sleeve, chuckling. I saw that coming Tom let's hit it * Sammy_Carrion completely ignoring Tom, very carefully uses the back of the hatchet to remove one of the wheels from the contraption. "You guys have no sence of humour." 00:05 wait, what the hell are you guys doin? we just need a wheel! We're taking off a wheel, duh! "Im taking the blades off, so that we dont kill ourselves doing this? ... Maybe you're right." 00:06 6And...well....this is scary as all hell, and requires frequent stops...and well, there's a few touch and go moments where shit gets close...but you pop the wheel off the deathmachine, which also seems to disable the terrifying teeth, due to some dissasembly of wheel/blade linkages by Fen and Thomas, and you all manage to get the wheel onto the cart. "I think Ill help you with that wheel." Whoo! that was close, i almost lost my hands hehe * Thomas_Blackstone comes back up, this time with both hands missing. "I wasnt so lucky." 00:07 My gosh... AAAHHH! * Nyssa_Pritchart is screaming. Tom wasn't so lucky... Keep doing that, and i'll cut em off at the arms. "... Really?" Sticks his hands out. Poor Nyssa ... Hey Nyssa, stop worrying so much about Tom! Thomas! *smack& 00:08 * Fen_Mcroth feels Pain "OW!... STOP HITTING ME D:<" "It's kind of impressive that Amy can sleep through this whole thing. She really must have not gotten much sleep..." It's amy, she is always too busy being bossy, so she needs sleep 6Fast-forward. You guys come into town. Carrying your deathmachine. People stare at you like freaks. Farmer Wilkes is pissed because his LIFE'S WORK has been SOILED! But you guys are rewarded, and given pats on the back and reimbursed for your cash and given a little extra because you're reliable. 00:09 "Heheh...Sorry..." 00:10 Hey! at least we brought the dethmachine back how much cash exactly? 00:14 * Thomas_Blackstone *stealthily* buys a box of chocolates with part of his dough, climbs side of house, leaves it on her windowsill when she isnt there. 6Not a whole lot of cash. Just enough to maybe treat yourselves to a meal. 00:15 Guys, i'm going to take Invincible back home, let's eat something at my house, my dad will be happy to receive us 00:16 "Oh no, deffinatly not. Your dad is evil, man. He always looks at me like Im about to take something. I swear, he has it out for me." Awww c'mon!!! he knows you are one of my best friends! * Nyssa_Pritchart sighs a little. 00:17 I lost my silver, but at least I helped the village. That's always a reward for me. 00:18 "Yeah, and that's the problem. I think he thinks Im corrupting you. the way he looks at me just screams "Lynching" awwww little Nyssa is such a good girl -smirks- "Hey, you be quiet." 00:19 * Fen_Mcroth starts to think "huh? what the heck is happening to Tom? being nice with Nyssa? 00:20 what? "Hmm...wanna come over to dinner at my place, then? I'm sure Father and Mother wouldn't mind." 00:21 let me go take Invincible Home ok? "Uh, sure, that sounds great." 00:22 Let's go Tom! my dad isn't angry anymore because of the tomato incident -laughs- 00:23 * Thomas_Blackstone ignores him at the moment "Uh, what time should I head over?" Uhm... * Sammy_Carrion Walks by with a fresh boquet of Lillies, dreamily looking into them. Around 4 or 5, I guess. Tom? are you alright? 00:24 "Ok, sure, Ill see you then!... Uh, I need to take care of something..." 00:25 "Alright, then." * Sammy_Carrion snaps out of her daze. huh? you won't come to Nyss's place? 00:26 * Thomas_Blackstone grins, and walks off "hehe..." 00:40 - Sammy_Carrion changes nick to Mr_Pritchart BONUS CHAPTER: Meet The Parents Featuring Guest GM Dungeonfag 00:43 "Absolutely NOT young lady. You know how i feel about that... local street urchin" 00:44 the scene is the Pritchart manor. Nyssa just told her father who was coming over "But Faaaaaaaather." "You KNOW I like them." 00:45 now, I wouldn't mind as much if it was that Fen character, as his father is a respectable man, and he's a hard working boy, but that... Blackstone boy, I won't have within my house 00:47 - Mr_Pritchart changes nick to Mrs_Pritchart Now James, you can't pick your daughter's friends, we've talked about this - Mrs_Pritchart changes nick to Mr_Pritchart Yeah, see? 00:48 Mother knows best. Can they PLEASE come over? 00:49 * Mr_Pritchart Humpffs, crossing his arms and turning his nose away, but he conceeds: "Very well, I suppose there's nothing that can be done. I would be rude to UNinvite somebody, no matter who they are..." "But keep in mind, he must be on his BEST BEHAVIOR. ONE problem and i won't hesitate to have Jeeves throw him out!" - Mr_Pritchart changes nick to Mrs_Pritchart 00:50 "His name is Henry dear..." Yes, father. - Mrs_Pritchart changes nick to Mr_Pritchart 00:51 "They'll be here soon... 00:52 fastforward to pre-dinner. it's the time for Mr. Pritchart to relax in his study with a pipe and glass of fine Scotch. He is not to be disturbed until dinner is served 00:53 * Thomas_Blackstone knocks on the door. He managed to find some more... presentable clothes, but it isnt too much of an improvement. * Nyssa_Pritchart opens the door and almost TACKLEHUGS him. 00:54 "Tommy!" she says with lmost a squeal. You hear something shift loudly in the study. 00:55 Hm... 00:56 "Uh, hey Nyssa! ... What was that?"\ you hear nothing else. My dad. significant from the study. He's not too keen on having you here. 00:57 "Oh, I thought you said it would be fine." He looks a tad nervous. "Oh, it is, it is." 00:59 "Oh, ok then. Err... Can I come in?" 01:00 "Of course, of course..." * Nyssa_Pritchart shuffles you inside her house, which is more like a mansion than anything. 01:01 * Thomas_Blackstone stands there in awe'd silence. "Y-you live here?" "It... dosnt seem nearly as big from the outside." 01:02 - Mr_Pritchart changes nick to Mrs_Pritchart 01:03 * Thomas_Blackstone tries not to skulk so much... it's hard, but dammit, he's trying. * Mrs_Pritchart walks in as a ghost, a mere feet from the two before they notice her "oh, were's Fen?" she asks sweetly but a bit darkly. 01:04 "Uhm...I'm not sure. * Thomas_Blackstone shrugs "Knowing his dad, he's probably got him out doing pushups intill he passes out." * Fen_Mcroth as usual, arrives late, maybe because his Father tasked him with Bathing invincible before letting him go out, anyway, he is here now, with a broad smile as always 01:05 Hey ! sorry about that Hello there Mr Pritchart, Mrs. Pritchart -He salutes ins a respectful way- Hi, Fen! 01:06 "Oh good, here he is" She seems just a bit disappointed that he showed up. What's up Tom -He pats Tom's back- Hey Nyss -He salutes with a friendly hug- "Huh, speak of the devil." 01:07 * Nyssa_Pritchart lets you into the place. Wow, it's filled wth a lot of expensive looking stuff. * Thomas_Blackstone seriously wonders how Fen can be so damn relaxed here. "Well, dinner isn't ready quite yet, but we have a nice little horderves in the dining room for now. 01:08 Whoa! it's nice Mrs Pritchart! this makes me think my house really needs a womanly touch hehe -He smiles, watching all the shiny stuff with dreamy eyes 01:09 * Nyssa_Pritchart carefully serves the tray to them. * Mrs_Pritchart leads you into the dining room (more like a hall) with a 12 foot table completely set, off to the side, there's a small table set with various appitizers Good? 01:10 * Thomas_Blackstone is... tightly wound, to put it lightly. "Uh, thanks Mrs. Pritchart. Thanks nyssa. He tries some of the food offered by nyssa, then remembers the cabage soup that he had last night. Hey Tom this place is awesome! Thanks for the invitation Nyss! 01:12 You 're very welcome. "This food's excellent, Nyssa!" 01:13 Oh god ! this has nothing to do with the stuff my gramps can cook! this is the best food ever!! -Fen seems to be extremely happy- Ah... You're welcome. 01:15 * Fen_Mcroth Smiles, eating a bit too fast, maybe Too fast...let's face it, he is eating way too fast. * Mrs_Pritchart looks rather satisfied with the reations. a rather short and squat man walks in the room from some swinging doors. and extends himself to whisper in her ear. * Thomas_Blackstone whispers to Nyssa "You're butler?" 01:16 - parasitologist has quit IRC: Ping timeout "Oh dear, Dinner is ready, can you go get your father? dinner is served." 01:17 * Nyssa_Pritchart skips to the study Faaaaaaaaaather~ Dinner is ready@ * Thomas_Blackstone braces for impact - Mrs_Pritchart changes nick to Mr_Pritchart 01:18 Hey tom, why so nervous? * Mr_Pritchart jumps. He's a bit white knuckled and a bit distraught looking. "Nervous, me? Nooooo... Im not nervous at all..." 01:19 "Yes dear, thank you" awww c'mon man, you are usually with the "cooler than thou" attitude "Quite relaxed, in fact. All Loosey Goosey like. Yup. Relaxed." *twitches* * Fen_Mcroth laughs quietly 01:20 * Mr_Pritchart gets up and starts walking towards dining hall. he's completely recovered now, with an almost determined in his face. 01:22 Alright... Are we ready? Yeh! * Thomas_Blackstone nods a little too enthusiasticly 01:23 * Mr_Pritchart ignores Tom and takes a seat at the end of the table. the cook walks in with a poach of grilled rabbit. it smells delicious and it is! Oh boy! that sure looks great! 01:24 * Mr_Pritchart remains silent as he cuts into the meat, glaring at Tom from time to time. awkward silence commences. - Mr_Pritchart changes nick to Mrs_Pritchart 01:25 * Nyssa_Pritchart is happily chatting about the family buisness. ...And we also invested in some nice jadestone mines as well. 01:26 * Fen_Mcroth is too busy enjoying the food * Mrs_Pritchart changes subject. "So, Thomas, tell us more about yourself" 01:28 * Thomas_Blackstone jumps out of his determined silence "Oh, uh... heh, there's not much to tell. Uh, mostly, I help work a small ranch outside of town. And pick up an odd job every now and then... like yesturday, when I went out to retrieve that plow..." 01:30 the parents give odd looks to each other and then to Nyssa. "Really? we didn't hear about this, do tell" "Oh mother, you're so forgetful." "Remember I said I was going to retrive that plow?" 01:31 * Mrs_Pritchart hesitates a moment and decides to move on "we'll talk about it later" and smiles warmly. too warmly... 01:32 - Mrs_Pritchart changes nick to Mr_Pritchart * Thomas_Blackstone braces for impact! "So, have you two done it yet" speaks the previously silent master of the house between mouthfuls of rabbit 01:33 * Mr_Pritchart glares piercingly at Tom 01:34 * Thomas_Blackstone blinks a couple of times "'Scuse me?" 01:35 * Fen_Mcroth open his eyes wide in surprise me/ swollows down another mouthful of rabbit. "Isn't that what you kids call it now adays? Have you done it?" he continues to stare unnervingly 01:37 * Thomas_Blackstone suddenly feels all the tension flow out of him like a rushing river. He blinks a couple more times. It was too obsurd. He wasnt really here. The Plow killed him. He cracks a smile "Im sorry?" 01:39 * Mr_Pritchart takes a glance at Nyssa, equally piercing. "Do i have to repeat myself again? Have you had sex, yes or no?" - Mr_Pritchart changes nick to Mrs_Pritchart JAMES! - Mrs_Pritchart changes nick to Mr_Pritchart "Well, it's my right to know Patricia, I'm her father" 01:40 Whoa.... So..Tom, and Nyss? ...did i miss something? .... .... * Nyssa_Pritchart goes really, really red in the face, FATHER! * Mr_Pritchart seems slightly confused 01:41 at his daughter's sudden outburst * Thomas_Blackstone breaks into a full blown grin. he chuckles again. "Well, without any fear whatso ever... I can say that no, we havnt. Heh, heheheh. Oh man." 01:42 "... What would you do if we had?" 01:43 WE HAVE NEVER HAD SEX. EVER! * Mr_Pritchart is taken aback for a moment by the boy's brashness, but quickly recovers, but then gets his ear blown off by Nyssa's yell. * Nyssa_Pritchart is burning crimson red. 01:44 * Thomas_Blackstone throws a worried glance at Nyssa. This cant be good. * Fen_Mcroth keeps himself silent...he just can't believe what's happening here 01:45 Equally warry, James cracks a coy grin in spite. "Alright, sorry to offend" This one would be harder than others... 01:46 * Thomas_Blackstone wipes a tear from his eye. "Oh man, Im sorry, I just wasnt expecting that. Father! You are the WORST! * Fen_Mcroth whispers to Tom, Hey, bro, why you didn't told me? "You didnt know?" 01:48 THOMAS! YOU STOP THAT! * Nyssa_Pritchart is red in the face Hey Nyss chill out! * Thomas_Blackstone seems to have reclaimed his compossure "Mrs. Pritchart, this has all been ... *looks for the right word, ah yes, just pompus enough* exquisite." 01:49 "Hey, Nyssa... you alright?" 01:53 * Mr_Pritchart takes his pipe and leans back, his plate clean. he smiles slightly evilly as he slowly brings the pipe to his mouth. "yes quite" he says just before the neck hits his lips I'm fine. 01:54 * Nyssa_Pritchart is looking pretty huffy. 01:57 * Fen_Mcroth Puts on his coolface and asks, So....since when you and Tom are.... boyfriend and girlfriend? 01:58 WE'RE NOT BOYFRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND YET! I MEAN * Nyssa_Pritchart is still red in the face from yelling. 01:59 ... * Thomas_Blackstone leans back, deciding that he deffinately needs a pipe. Maybe a dearstalker cap... "I think Nyssa can field that on- Oh, well, there you go." Thomas, Father, you two are THE WORST EVER! * Mr_Pritchart seems a bit confused "Then what was that whole scene of dancing about a month ago where you were hugging your pillow?" * Thomas_Blackstone looks genuinely hurt "What'd I do?" 02:00 inyour room Whoa...Mr.Pritchart i think that was a bomb, Nyss is going to get Angry 02:01 * Mr_Pritchart looks closer at his daughter and quickly puts his pipe back in his mouth. 02:02 * Thomas_Blackstone desperatly wishes he were sitting next to her right now. "Uh... what ever it is I did, Im sorry..." Hmph! *eep* 02:04 Nyssa? you ok? Tom? everything alright? 02:06 <.< >.> <.< >.> "Uh... so, uh... Dancing with a pillow?" He says, kinda flattered... ... I'm fine. Mother, may we have dessert now? - Mr_Pritchart changes nick to Mrs_Pritchart 02:07 "A-are you sure you're alright Nyssy? " "...yes, mother. I shall be fine." So.. mister and mrs Pritchart, are you two ok about the three of us going to my place? -Fen seems to want the 3 of them to get out of here desperately, and it's lucky because Nyss's father hasn't asked anything about him- 02:08 - Mrs_Pritchart changes nick to Mr_Pritchart * Thomas_Blackstone is smiling at the whole pillow dancing thing... so cute... heh heh heh... 02:09 * Fen_Mcroth just can't imagine Nyssa pillow dancing. 02:10 * Mr_Pritchart grips his pipe quickly. he looks at an equally, offed Patricia as he was at the proposition, but Mrs. Pritchart forced a smile and said, well, if you would like to skip dessert, it's fine by us. 02:11 Dessert.... we'll go after that! yeah i'm sure after dessert will be fine! -Fen's eyes glow at the word "dessert"- 02:12 "Oh no, Im just fine. Having fun, in fact." 02:13 * Thomas_Blackstone cant help to think that Nyssa will kill him violently... So, whatcha think Tom, Nyss? want to take dessert and go or you just want to go out now? 02:14 * Nyssa_Pritchart is going to dig into her dessert (probably fancy ice cream with a chocolate brownie, something like that) * Mr_Pritchart seems equally offed at the new proposition. honestly, he doesn't seem to be interested in Nyssa leaving duing the night. 02:15 "Oh no, Im just fine. Mr. and Mrs. Pritchart went through all the trouble... Oooh, ice cream..." * Mr_Pritchart nods slightly at the butler, and he brings in the tray with FLAN Mr Pritchart...did you just say..."FLAN"? 02:16 "So ah, you're a merchant right? What do you trade?" 02:19 "i believe Nyssa was discussing it earlier, we traid in ores and minerals, many of which are considered precious" So, i heard my gramps usually buy stuff from you * Nyssa_Pritchart has finished her dessert and she's looking considerably happier now. :D 02:20 * Thomas_Blackstone feels a bit less doomed. * Fen_Mcroth feels a bit less creeped 02:21 * Mr_Pritchart is still eyeing Tom disturbingly. * Thomas_Blackstone isnt so disturbed by Mr. Pritchart anymore... Ah~! I love sweets. 02:22 - Fen_Mcroth changes nick to Parasitologisty - Parasitologisty changes nick to Fen_Mcroth 02:23 * Thomas_Blackstone beams at Nyssa "Oh, really" *cute,cute,cute,cute* 02:24 Yeah... * Nyssa_Pritchart 's mood seems to be considerably improved. * Fen_Mcroth finishes his Flan, and feels good man 02:25 as he cuts into his flan, James slurp his desert audibly. bringing more attention to his stare. he his glance shifts to the large crossbow on the wall almost big enough to be a ballista 02:26 "Oooh, cool crossbow. Now, there's this one my dad had that was just like that, only with these brass bits on the side... came from my grand dad, actually." 02:27 Really? that's awesome, the only huge weapon in my house is my gramps axe, that thing is HUGE! * Nyssa_Pritchart smiles. 02:28 So, mother...may we please go now?I I promise to be back home soon! * Thomas_Blackstone has his feelsgoodman face on 02:29 * Mr_Pritchart takes a swig of his scotch - Mr_Pritchart changes nick to Mrs_Pritchart 02:30 * Mrs_Pritchart is at a bit of a loss for words. "ehhe, yes, i suppose it would be alright. just be back soon, and make sure get one of your guard friends to walk you home" "Yes, mother!" Bye bye Mr and Mrs Pritchart! your flan is awesome! 02:31 "Bye Mr. And Mrs. Pritchart! Thanks for having me over." 02:32 * Thomas_Blackstone *while using the door for cover* pulls a box of chocolates out of his coat, presenting them to Nyssa with a grin* ... 02:33 * Fen_Mcroth is already way home, so he don't notice about this * Nyssa_Pritchart waits until they're out of sight of her mother and father before hugging him with a squeal, - Mrs_Pritchart changes nick to Mr_Pritchart 02:34 * Mr_Pritchart is standing right behind them. Towering over at about 6 foot. sorry, but I almost forgot to see you out. he stands there with a diabolical smile on his face. * Mr_Pritchart puts a hand out for a shack *shake 02:35 FATHER! MUST YOU INTRUDE? * Thomas_Blackstone shakes, a calm smile played out across his face. 02:36 * Mr_Pritchart maintains his smile. "Oh, I'm sorry, I just wanted to be a better host." his tone is calm and measured, but it looks like a vein on his temple is about to explode. his handshake is crushing and powerful. 02:38 FATHER. Behave! *ow ow ow ow ow ow* "Ah, yes... thank you. Nice meeting you" he says calmly *ow ow ow ow ow ow* - Left: Nyssa_Pritchart (Writefag_C@sux-2127792.lv.lv.cox.net) 02:39 - Fen_Mcroth has quit IRC: Quit: Fen_Mcroth - Thomas_Blackstone has quit IRC: Quit: * Mr_Pritchart 's smile is still going strong, James walks back to the house and turns around "Don't Stay out too late now" he closes the door unil there is only a crack, his eye peeking out watching them go along to Fen's house. END Category:Game Logs Category:Season 1